


MCYT Oneshots!!!!

by Someformofgay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, Gender Dysphoria, Nightmares, No Smut, Other, Panic Attacks, President Schlatt, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Everything, Tommy is sad, Trans Fundy, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Wilbur Soot is a good dad, cutting hair, i am in pain, no beta we die like men, tommy in exile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someformofgay/pseuds/Someformofgay
Summary: Just some, usually angsty, oneshots that I write when I have the time :D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Eret/Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot/ Sally
Kudos: 105





	1. Can I Tell You A Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> Fundy’s trans, but Wilbur doesn’t know it. Fundy tells Eret first. (Based on a tiktok by @The_Moth_Child on TikTok!)

“Alana!” Wilbur called from the kitchen. “Come here, I need to give you something!” 

Fundy wandered out of his room, meandering slowly into the kitchen. “Ally, I have something for you.” Fundy flinched, unnoticeably, at the nickname. 

Wilbur wandered over, pulling a red bow out of his pocket and handing it to his ‘daughter’. “It was your mothers...” he said softly, pressing it into Fundy’s hands. “You look just like her...”

Fundy smiled at his dad, putting the bow into his hair and adjusting it softly, trying not to appear uncomfortable. “Thanks, dad.”

Wilbur smiled sadly at the small boy, holding him tight. “You look wonderful.”

__________skippy_skippy_____________

Fundy looked at himself in the mirror, pulling the bow out of his hair and sighed, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He looked down at the sink, seeing a pair of scissors next to his hand. He thought for a moment before deciding that he was gonna do it.

He grabbed the scissors and, without thinking, snipped just a bit off the bottom. He looked at the hair in his hand and then decided that he wasn’t gonna stop there. He continued cutting until he could look at himself in the mirror and see, well, 𝘏𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.  
He pulled a hat out from under the sink and then realized. Oh god, dad was gonna kill him. He quickly put his hat on and opened the bathroom window, locking the bathroom door and jumping out of the ground floor window into the garden. 

He ran, as fast as he could, until he made it to someone that would understand. He knocked on the door, panting, with tears running down his face. 

“Alana?” 

“Can I tell you a secret, Eret?”

Eret was shocked, to say the least, but they let the crying, shaking boy into their house. 

“What’s going on?” Eret questioned once Fundy was crying a bit less, and could breath.

Fundy took the bow out of his pocket. “My dad gave me this. It was my mom’s.”

Eret smiled. “That was nice of him.”

Fundy sighed. “But I can’t wear it. It doesn’t make me feel right. It makes me feel like I’m a girl, and I’m not. Eret, I’m not a girl...”

Eret looked at the boy, reaching over and holding the 13-year-old’s hand. “Hey, it’s okay kid, it’s okay. I understand.” 

Fundy was crying again, leaning in and letting Eret hold him close. “Do you want me to refer to you as a boy?” Fundy nodded quickly, shaking and sobbing. “Do you have a preferred name?”

The boy nodded. “F-fundy... thanks, r-really...” Fundy was still crying.

“Okay. Fundy. Does your dad know?” 

Fundy shook his head. “I’m gonna tell him today, though, I promise.” Eret nodded, letting go of the boy and allowing him to stand up. “I should probably go...”

Eret smiled. “Yeah, you should. Tell your dad I said hi.”

Fundy laughed and nodded, wiping away his tears, saying his goodbyes, and walking out the door and down the street, back to his house. 

___________skippy_skippy____________

“Dad, can I ask you something?” Fundy slowly opens the door, tucking all of his hair into his hat. “It’s kinda important...”

Wilbur nodded, patting a spot on the couch next to him and putting his phone down. “What’s going on?”

Fundy took a deep breath before looking at his dad. “How would you feel if, hypothetically, I wasn’t a girl?” Fundy looked at Wilbur, who didn’t reply. He sighed before adding on. “And what if I said that it wasn’t a hypothetical?” He handed the bow back to his dad, taking off his own hat to reveal his short hair. 

Wilbur looked at Fundy for a moment, and Fundy felt tears well up in his eyes, his fears becoming reality. “I’m sorry, dad....” Wilbur fiddled with the bow for a moment before holding it in both his hands, pressing it against he collar of Fundy’s shirt and pinning it there. A makeshift bow tie. 

“Don’t be sorry...” Wilbur smiled, ruffling Fundy’s bright orange hair. “My son...”

Fundy was crying, happily now. “Do you have a name you’d like me to call you? Because it’s clear Alana isn’t gonna do it for you...”

Fundy nodded. “F-fundy, I think. I like that one...” The boy smiled. Wilbur kissed his son’s forehead. 

“Fundy,” Wilbur whispered to himself, like he was familiarizing himself. “Hold on...” 

Fundy’s mind was running again. 

“My son, Fundy...” Wilbur smiled a bit. Fundy laughed, tears running down his face. 

“Thank you...”


	2. To Kill A Mocking Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is now aware of what happened to Tommy in exile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// manipulation, abuse, panic attacks,flashbacks, nightmares, gore???, death

Tommy was sat on the beach, just taking in the silence, when he heard the familiar sound of clunking armour. 

He got up immediately, taking his hands out of his pockets and taking off the iron armour he had managed to get. “You know what to do, Tommy,” the man spoke. Tommy was shaking, but he nodded. 

Dream dug a hole, two blocks, and Tommy put all of his items inside. He watching, tears threatening to spill, as Dream destroyed all of Tommy’s belongings. 

“Have you spoken to Tubbo? About my Visa?” Tommy spoke warily, like how you would speak to a lost, growling bulldog. 

Dream sighed, rolling his eyes, though you couldn’t see it behind the mask. “He doesn’t care about you, Tommy. He’s not gonna give a shit if you ask for a visa.”

Tommy nodded. “I-I know... I just... wanted to know if you’ve spoken to him about it...”

Dream pulled his sword out. “I’m the only person who gives a shit about you Tommy. Do you understand that?” Dream walked closer to the blond teen, sword pointed to him. “Do you understand? That nobody fucking cares except for me? I’m the only person that’s come to check up on you the entire time you’ve been here. If they cared, they would’ve come to make sure you were alright.”

Tommy nodded, backing away from the blade, which only aggravated the green man. “You... goddammit.”

Tommy was shaking now. “I’m... im sorry. Whatever I did, I’m so fucking sorry.”

Dream twirled his sword in his hand before motioning for Tommy to stop moving. “Oh? You know exactly what you did, Tommy.” 

Tommy stopped walking, looking at Dream (well, his mask). Dream pressed the sword lightly against Tommy’s chest, running it down his stomach just rough enough to split his already tattered shirt. “I really... I really don’t, Dream.”

Dream rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. 

Until the sword plunged into Tommy’s chest. 

And he shot up, awake, immediately bringing his knees up to his chest and putting his hands behind his head, protecting himself. “Dream, fuck, I’m sorry, Dream...”

And Techno watched, shaking with anger at the thought that Dream could cause this much pain in the teen. 

Oh god, the man was gonna get fucking killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to comment and leave kudos!


	3. I AM A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy took Schlatt’s words very seriously...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Implied transphobia, alcoholism, death, war

“I trusted you!” Fundy cried. “I thought you were something!”

“Yeah, yeah I am something. I’m something you’re not,” Schlatt slurred, the scent of alcohol the most prominent thing in the room.

“Yeah? And what is that?’ Fundy questioned, staring the man down. 

“God, I need more butane in this thing...” Schlatt mumbled to nobody but himself. 

“What is-what is he not?” Tommy asked. 

“It’s empty,” Techno mentioned about Schlatt’s drink. 

“What am I not, Schlatt?” Fundy repeated. Schlatt wobbled a bit before standing straight and looking at Fundy.

“I’m a man,” Schlatt growled. Everyone around gasped and Niki put a hand on Fundy’s shoulder, muttering in his ear. Fundy wasn’t listening, though. He had zoned out. Schlatt was right, wasn’t he? He wasn’t a man, he never would be a man. 

Wilbur pushed past everyone and held a sword to Schlatt’s throat while Schlatt laughed. “Alright,” he spoke. “Alright, no, no, that’s it, I don’t-“ Dream shoved past, trying to pull Wilbur away.

“He’s not worth it, Wilbur-“

“Dream, I don’t care what you have to say.”

Fundy tuned everyone out. Schlatt was right. Schlatt was always right. No matter what he was saying, no matter how drunk he was, Schlatt was always right whether he wanted to be or not. 

“Anything you want to say before I fucking kill you, Schlatt?” Wilbur said, and that snapped Fundy back into reality. “Anything to say before you fucking die?”

Schlatt laughed, head tilted up due to the blade at his neck. “I’m not wrong, Fundy,” he managed to choke out. “You’ll never be a real man.” 

“You have no right talking to my son like that, Schlatt,” Wilbur pushed the blade harder into Schlatt’s throat. “Fuck you.”

Fundy shook, holding his hands to his chest. Niki leaned to mutter more words in his ear. 

“He’s wrong Fundy, don’t listen to him,” Niki said to him. Fundy shook his head. 

“Schlatt’s never wrong, is he?” Fundy didn’t make eye contact with anyone. He watched the scene unfold before him. 

And, as soon as it had started, Schlatt was dead. But Wilbur hadn’t done anything. Schlatt heart had just... stopped. No explanation, nothing. He was just... gone. 

Wilbur ran over to Fundy, holding his son close. “Don’t fucking listen to him, okay? Schlatt’s a fucking idiot, and he’s wrong.”

Fundy sighed, shaking his head. “Schlatt’s never been wrong before, Wilbur. Why would he suddenly be wrong now?”

Wilbur had genuine hurt in his eyes. “No, Fundy...” he forced his son to look at him. “You’re my son, okay? And Schlatt’s wrong, you’re more man than he’ll ever be.”

“Of course I am, he’s dead,” Fundy managed to say before a tear fell down his face. “Fuckin’ hell...”

Wilbur pulled Fundy into a hug, and Fundy gladly hugged back. “I’m so lucky you’re my son, Fundy.” Fundy laughed through his tears and held his father tighter. 

“Thanks, dad,” Fundy managed to say through choked sobs. Wilbur’s heart almost burst when he heard that sentence. His son called him dad, and he was happy.


	4. Poor, Poor Ex-President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Wilbur dies but Schlatt doesn’t.   
> Mmm pain mmm  
> All platonic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//guns, suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide, swearing

Schlatt’s hand shook, the gun pressed against the side of his head, tears falling down his face. He wasn’t president anymore. L’Manburg fucking hated him, and for good reason, obviously. 

Would anyone actually give a shit if he just... left?

He couldn’t stop shaking, but he knew almost everything was his fault. It was his fault Wilbur was dead, and it was his fault Tommy was probably dead. His finger hovered over the trigger, his eyes forced shut as he bit his lip so harshly he was sure it would bleed.

Quackity wandered past the hellhole that Schlatt’s house had turned into, clearly hearing the choked sobs from inside. He burst through the front door, looking in each and every room until he came across one door unopened.

He slowly turned the doorknob and the door creaked open. “Schlatt?” There was genuine concern in his voice. “Are you okay?” 

The moment he saw the broken ex-president, his heart dropped. “Quackity...” Schlatt’s voice shook as he spoke. Quackity ran, falling to his knees next to Schlatt and wrapping his arms around him. 

“What the fuck, man?” Quackity said through choked sobs. Schlatt was confused, tears still threatening to spill, but no way was he going to cry in front of Quackity.

“I’m... I’m sorry...” was all Schlatt could say before he broke down again, wrapping his arms around Quackity.

“I can’t... I-“ Quackity stuttered around his words. “I can’t lose you.”

Schlatt’s mind went a thousand miles a minute after Quackity said that. 

“You’re- You’re m-m-my only real f-friend, Schlatt. I-I fucking need you...” Quackity buried his face in Schlatt’s jacket. He smelled like Scotch and cigarette smoke, but do you’d be wrong if you thought Quackity cared. 

Schlatt pulled the smaller boy away from him, looking him in the eyes and wiping tears from his cheeks. “Hey, it’s okay, don’t cry dude, you know I fucking hate when you cry.” 

Quackity laughed and sniffled, wiping his eyes. “Sorry, I just... I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Schlatt questioned.

“I didn’t realize... I let it fucking get to this point... shit...” Quackity broke down again. Schlatt shook his head and pushed some of Quackity’s hair out from in front of his eyes. 

“It’s not your fault, I swear it’s not your fault.” Schlatt reassured the younger, holding him closer than before. 

They stayed like that for a while before Schlatt cleared his throat and they both stood up. Schlatt dusted his pants off and looked at Quackity.

“You never tell anyone this. Okay?”

“Yes, sir”

“Good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Do y’all know how to cure a broken heart after writing this?  
> Remember to comment and leave kudos


	5. Fundy and his tall bisexual boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao trans fundy because my genderfluid ass is obsessed

The front door opened, and Fundy turned around to face his boyfriend. “Hey, sorry I’m late, traffic was hell and the line at the store was-“

Fundy cut the boy off with a kiss. “Calm down.”

Eret smiled at the boy. “Hey, Alana...” Fundy nuzzled into Eret’s neck, disregarding the name for the comfort. Eret laughed a bit, wrapping his arms around Fundy and picking him up, setting him onto the couch. 

Fundy giggled as Eret kissed along his neck. “I should probably make dinner, love...” Eret whispered into the smaller boy’s ear. Fundy nodded, sitting up and kissing Eret’s cheek. 

Eret smiled and stood up to wander into the kitchen. “Hey, Alana?” Fundy didn’t respond. “Alana?” The concern in Eret’s voice grew more prominent. “Are you alright, love?”

Fundy shook his head quickly and shot up. “Sorry, zoned out a bit, what’s up?”

Eret sighed. “Are you alright?” They asked. Fundy nodded. “Okay... Do we have ground beef, because I’m not going back to the store.”

Fundy giggled. “Freezer, outside,” he confirmed. 

“Thanks, darling,” Eret smiled from across the house and stepped out to the backyard, where the deep freeze was, leaving Fundy to his own thoughts. 

When Eret came back in, Fundy had zoned out again, staring at one of the plants they had on the windowsill. Eret was growing more concerned by the day. 

________________________________

“Hey, Alana?”

Fundy looked up from his phone. “What’s up?”

“Are you alright, love? You just... seem a bit off, lately.”

Fundy nodded. “I’m fine, really.”

Eret sat down next to his boyfriend. “I don’t believe you.”

Fundy rolled his eyes, although he was internally panicking. He doesn’t like guys, he doesn’t like guys, he doesn’t like guys, he doesn’t like guys, you can’t just tell him, what if he doesn’t accept you? He doesn’t like guys, he-

“Alana!” Eret finally got the boy’s attention. “This is exactly what I mean, love. You’re not alright.”

Fundy leaned on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I can’t tell you, you’ll hate me, you’ll break up with me, I’m sorry...”

Eret wrapped his arms around Fundy, kissing the top of his head. “I won’t hate you, I won’t break up with you. I promise.”

Fundy was crying into his boyfriend’s shoulder. He took a deep breath, and sat up. “You’ll either be mad I didn’t tell you sooner, or you’ll just be mad in general...”

Eret shook their head. “I promise, I won’t be mad. No matter what it is.”

Fundy took another breath and looked down, trying not to make eye contact with the tall man. Fundy was about to get his heart broken, he knew it.

“I’m....”

Eret put a hand on Fundy’s shoulder. “It’s okay, take your time darling...”

“I... I’m trans... I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me, please, I’m sorry...”

Eret looked at his boyfriend. “Don’t be sorry, love, there’s nothing to be sorry about... There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about.”

Fundy hugged Eret tightly, and Eret smiled, kissing the small boy’s cheek. “I just... you’re straight, right?”

Eret shook their head. “I’m bi. Now, what are your pronouns and what’s your preferred name, if you have one?”

Fundy smiled, cuddling more into Eret, bundling himself deeper into his tall boyfriend’s jacket. “He/him, and... I’ve been thinking Fundy?”

Eret nodded, pulling Fundy up and kissing his forehead. Fundy giggled at the attention. “Aww, my shy boy...”

Fundy has to lean back and stop himself from hitting Eret in the face as he happy stimmed. He stood up, jumping up and down and shaking his arms back and forth. “My adorable boyfriend...”

Fundy buried his face into his own shirt, smiling and giggling uncontrollably. “Thank you...” the words were muffled, but they were there. Eret stood up and wrapped their arms around Fundy from behind.

“Hey, it’s okay, I love you,” Eret said to the smiling boy. “I love you so much.”

Fundy grinned. “I love you too, thank you, I love you...”

“I love you too, darling.”


	6. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written long before the song came out, the title just happens to be road trip lmao. I wrote this the day after Christmas and was deffo projecting onto Quackity a bit

CW// anxiety, snowy drives, panic attacks, swearing

Alex fiddled with a piece of hair sticking out of his beanie, taking a deep breath. The boy was nervous. He didn’t like long road trips, and he would be taking a six hour drive through the snowy mountains. 

“You okay, baby?” Schlatt asked, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the music, not taking his eyes off the road.

“I’m fine,” Alex reassured. He was not, in fact, fine. 

“You sure?” Schlatt questioned, genuine concern lacing his words. They sat in a silence for a few moments. 

“I just don’t like driving in the mountains, that’s all,” Alex finally answered. Schlatt nodded in acknowledgment. “It makes me really-“ he cut himself off with a squeak as the car slid a bit on the ice. 

“Shit, you okay?” Schlatt slowed down and put his free hand on top of Alex’s. Alex nodded and leaned his head against the window. “I’ll drive more carefully, how about that?” 

Alex nodded at the idea. “Please,” he said in a faint tone, almost a whisper. 

“Since I’m driving, can you hook up the road trip playlist to the CarPlay?” Schlatt asked his boyfriend. Alex nodded and grabbed Schlatt’s phone from the cupholder, opening Spotify, plugging the phone into the car, and pressing shuffle on their road trip playlist. 

A Noah Finnce song, Alex didn’t know which, he wasn’t paying attention, came on and Alex leaned against the window again, closing his eyes. “I’m gonna try and take a nap...” he mumbled to nobody in particular.

“Okay baby, I’ll wake you up when we get there, okay?” Schlatt said, not really looking for an answer to the question.

“Thanks...” Alex muttered before completely passing out. 

Time skip ig lol

Alex woke up to a bump in the road and immediately shot up. “Woah, what’s going on?” He panicked, looking out the front window to see the huge hill in front of them.

Schlatt’s heart dropped at the sight of the smaller boy so scared. He slowed down a bit on the hill, reaching his free hand to rest on Alex’s thigh. “Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay,” he assured. 

Alex’s breathing quickened, and Schlatt pulled in to the rest stop, which was conveniently right there. 

Schlatt stopped the car and unbuckled his seatbelt, leaning over and kissing Alex’s cheek. 

“I fucking hate driving in the mountains...” Alex said, still shaking. Schlatt nodded. Alex leaned into his boyfriend’s touch. 

“It’s okay, I know you do. I know,” Schlatt held Alex closer to him. “We’re almost there, and then we can unpack and order pizza for dinner, how does that sound?”

Alex nodded, laughing a little and wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“Alright, let’s get going then,” Schlatt exclaimed in a joking tone. “You ready?” He calmed his voice a bit while buckling his seatbelt again. 

“Off we go!” Alex yelled. Schlatt laughed and started the car and, with that, they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thansk for reading! Remember to comment and leave kudos!


End file.
